Batman: The Next Generation  The New Batman
by Donny304
Summary: Gotham City has been quiet for since Bruce retired his Batman persona. A few trouble makers still lurk in the shadows. Things start to take a turn for the worse one day and Batman is needed again. Please read and review.
1. Life as Matt Knows it

**Batman: The Next Generation**

**The New Batman**

This fan fic is about Bruce Wayne's grandson and how he becomes the new and improved Batman. His name is Matt Grayson; he is the son of Adam and Tammy Grayson. Adam is the son of Dick Grayson and Tammy is the daughter of Bruce Wayne. Kind of corny I know it gets worse. Matt's girlfriend is Sarah Gordon who is the granddaughter of Barbara Gordon. I don't own any characters from a TV show or movie, just my created characters.

Gotham City has been quiet for since Bruce retired his Batman persona. A few trouble makers still lurk in the shadows. Things start to take a turn for the worse one day and Batman is needed again. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Life as Matt Knows it

Matt Grayson is your typical twenty one year old expect his family is filthy rich. Matt is riding in his Ford Mustang with the top down, his jet black hair being whipped back by the wind. His best friend Chris Lupicano is sitting next to him. Everyone calls him CJ because his middle name is Joseph.

"What's wrong CJ?" Matt asked him.

"I'm twenty one and already going bald." CJ explained.

"Don't' sweat it; having hair is a big pain anyway." Matt chuckled.

"Not to mention I'm short and fat." CJ then said.

"You forgot to say that your family is rich." Matt then chimed in.

"That's true." CJ smiled.

"How did your family become so rich anyway?" Matt then asked.

"Something to do with my great grandfather." CJ told him.

"I think my granddad knows your great granddad." Matt then said.

"They're probably around the same age." CJ stated.

"That's what I'm saying, they probably know each other." Matt then said.

They hear sirens and see police lights flashing. Matt pulls over.

"Is there a problem officer?" Matt asked as the cop was at the driver's side window.

"You were doing sixty miles per hour in a forty mile per hour zone." The cop told him.

"I'm sorry about that." Matt commented.

"License and registration, please." The cop told him.

"Matt, I got this." CJ told him.

"CJ, what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Officer, can I speak to you for a few moments." CJ said.

"What is this about?" The cop asked as he approached CJ's side of the car.

"I just wanted to shake the hand of a man working hard to keep our streets safe." CJ said as he stuck out his hand.

The cop shakes CJ's hand. Unknown to Matt, CJ has five hundred dollars in his hand and passes it off to the cop as they shake hands. The cop nods his head in agreement. He walks back to Matt's side.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time." The cop told him as he handed back Matt back his driver's license and registration.

"Thank you." Matt said confused.

"You both have a nice day now." The cop said as he walked back to his car.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked CJ.

"I have no idea." CJ shrugged.

"That was weird." Matt commented as they drove off.

Matt drops CJ off at his house. Matt drives back to his own house.

"I'm home guys." Matt said as he walked through the front door.

"How was your drive Sweetie?" Tammy sweetly asked.

"It was okay and kind of weird." Matt replied.

"How was it weird?" Adam then asked.

"I was pulled over and the cop let me go with a warning after speaking with CJ." Matt explained.

"Why were you pulled over?" Adam then asked.

"I was speeding." Matt sheepishly answered.

"How fast were you going?" Adam then asked.

"I was doing sixty in a forty." Matt replied.

"Matt, you're lucky CJ talked that cop out of giving you a ticket." Adam told him.

"All CJ did was shake his hand." Matt explained.

"CJ is a fast talker. I swear that boy should be a lawyer." Tammy smiled.

"He's a fast talker just like his father. I don't like that Vinny Lupicano; something about him makes me suspicious of him." Adam added.

I know it's short. Read and review and I'll post the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter after two reviews.


	2. Seeking Revenge

Chapter 2: Seeking Revenge

Adam and Tammy decided not to take Matt's license away from him but, he does have trash duty for two weeks for speeding.

CJ is in his room just hanging out.

"What's up CJ?" His younger brother asked as he walked in.

"Don't you knock Ben?" CJ asked.

"It's not like you had a girl in here." Ben replied.

"Like you're the god of all ten year olds." CJ commented.

"I have better luck with girls then you." Ben then said.

"Whatever Romeo." CJ scoffed.

"Are you staying in tonight with me and Dad?" Ben then asked.

"I got something to do tonight." CJ responded.

"What is it?" Ben questioned.

"None of your business." CJ told him.

Ben walks out of his room. CJ gets his jacket and goes out.

CJ calls Matt on his cell phone.

"What's going tonight?" CJ asked Matt.

"Nothing, I'm going over my Granddad's house." Matt replied.

"Which one?" CJ then asked.

"My Grandpa Bruce." Matt then replied.

"Jeez, that place is creepy." CJ commented.

"It's like an art gallery; I can't touch anything in that place." Matt then laughed.

"Talk to you later." CJ said as he hung up his phone.

Matt hangs up his phone.

"I think we should tell him tonight." Adam said to Tammy.

"When my Dad wants to tell him, he will." Tammy replied.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Adam then said.

Matt walks out next to them.

"Where's Ashley?" Tammy asked him.

"I think she's still in the house." Matt shrugged as he got into the car.

Ashley walks out the door. She uses her hand to brush her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Let's go, I actually want to be on time tonight." Adam told her.

Ashley gets into the car and sits next to Matt. They drive off and head to Wayne Manor.

Adam looks into his rearview mirror and sees Ashley texting on her cell phone and Matt listening to his iPod.

"What happened to us?" Adam asked Tammy.

"They grew up, Ashley is going to be a freshman in high school and Matt is going into his fourth year of college." Tammy explained.

They arrive at Wayne Manor. They walk in and greet Bruce.

"Bruce, can I talk to you for a second?" Adam asked him.

"What's on your mind Adam?" Bruce replied.

"It's time for Matt to know about you and my Dad." Adam told him.

"When Ashley is older and we can tell them together." Bruce explained.

"I can't keep this secret from them forever." Adam then told him.

"Fine, we'll tell them tonight." Bruce sighed.

"I'll tell Tammy, that we're telling them tonight." Adam said.

Bruce and Adam walk into the living room where everyone else is.

Adam walks over to Tammy.

"Your Dad…" Adam started to tell Tammy.

"I was Batman." Bruce blurted out telling Matt and Ashley.

Matt and Ashley stare at him in disbelief.

"You were Batman?" Matt and Ashley asked at the same time.

"Yes, I was." Bruce replied.

"That's so cool. You were my hero." Matt told him.

"Thank you." Bruce nodded.

"Ashley, isn't that cool?" Matt asked her.

"I knew something was different about our family." Ashley simply replied.

Matt's cell phone rings.

"Look, CJ I'll call you back." Matt said as he hung up.

CJ hangs up his phone and drives home. CJ pulls into his driveway; he gets out of the car. At his front door he gets a weird feeling. He opens his door and walks in. CJ sees his father on the floor with a gun shot wound in the back of his head. CJ heads upstairs and sees Ben's door opened. He sees Ben's window opened and Ben on the floor with his throat slit. CJ starts to panic and clinch his fist in anger. He calls 911 and then he calls Matt.

"CJ, I'll call you back." Matt told him.

"They're dead!" CJ cried.

"Who's dead?" Matt then asked.

"My Dad and Brother! They're both dead!" CJ screamed.

"I'll be right over." Matt told him.

Matt hangs up his phone.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked him.

"It's CJ." Matt replied.

"What happened?" Adam then asked.

"His father and brother are dead." Matt said in disbelief.

"Bruce, we have to go." Adam told him.

"I'll go with you." Bruce told them.

They all get into the car and head to CJ's house. When they get there they see CJ sitting on the front step crying.

"CJ, what happened?" Matt asked him.

"I came home and they were dead." CJ cried.

"CJ, we're here for you if you need anything." Tammy told him.

"Thanks Mrs. Grayson." CJ replied.

Matt sits next to CJ.

"I'm sorry." Matt told him.

"The person that did this is going to pay." CJ sneered.

Please read and review. It's hard to think of new villains and allies that Matt has as Batman. Please give me some ideas. I already have an idea for an ally.


	3. Hit Me

Chapter 3: Hit Me

"CJ let the police handle this." Matt told him.

"You can't trust the cops Matt." CJ sneered.

"Commissioner Gordon will find out who did this." Matt explained.

"Wake up Matt, the police are corrupt." CJ then snapped.

"How would you know that?" Matt then asked.

"Matt, I paid off the cop not to give you a ticket." CJ then sighed.

"You what?" Matt asked surprised.

"Come on, Matt. I know that your family thinks that Gotham PD are the good guys but, sometimes the good guys are really the bad guys." CJ replied.

"The cops will find out who killed them." Matt then said.

"I know who killed them." CJ said as he got up and went inside.

Matt is sitting on the front stairs as Adam walks over.

"Is CJ okay?" Adam asked.

"I don't know Dad." Matt sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Adam assured him.

"I hope you're right." Matt replied.

Everyone is gone and CJ is in his house by himself.

"I will kill the person who did this." CJ said to himself.

He walks into his father's office and walks over to a safe. The safe contains a handgun and bullets. He loads the handgun and heads out. He walks to a mansion of one of his father's friends. The door opens and he is let in.

"CJ, I'm so sorry to hear about your father and brother." Joe Mantaro said.

"Do you know who killed them?" CJ asked him.

"CJ, if I knew I would have warned your father." Joe told him.

"Do you know who killed them?" CJ asked again.

"I know nothing." Joe replied.

CJ takes out the gun and points it at Joe.

"What, are you going to shoot me?" Joe laughed.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know." CJ then told him.

"CJ, I don't know nothing." Joe told him again.

CJ continues to point the gun at Joe.

"Go ahead kid, pull the trigger." Joe told him.

CJ puts the gun down.

"I knew it. Just like your old man, no guts." Joe laughed.

CJ shoots Joe in the knee cap.

"Maybe you're not like your old man." Joe cringed in pain.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who killed my family?" CJ repeated again.

"Look CJ, it was nothing personal. I had to do it." Joe told him.

"Who put the hit on my Dad and Brother?" CJ then asked as he pointed the gun at Joe's head.

"It was only supposed to be your father. Ben was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Joe then explained.

"How ironic, you're in the same position Ben was in." CJ told him.

"Paul put the hit on your father." Joe then said.

"Which Paul?" CJ then asked pressing the gun against Joe's forehead.

"Paul Calpano. He was the one who told me to kill your father." Joe then explained.

"I always liked you, Joe." CJ sighed as he started to walk out of the mansion.

"Again CJ, it was nothing personal." Joe told him.

CJ shoots Joe in the head and kills him.

"Nothing personal Joe." CJ laughed as he left.

Please read and review.


End file.
